WO 97/38991, published Oct. 23, 1997 (Janssen Pharmaceutica N.V.) discloses substituted tetracyclic tetrahydrofuran derivatives that may be used as therapeutic agents in the treatment or prevention of CNS disorders, cardiovascular disorders or gastrointestinal disorders. In particular, the compounds show affinity for the serotonin 5-HT2 receptors, particularly for the 5-HT2A and 5-HT2C-receptors.
WO 99/19317, published Apr. 22, 1999 (Janssen Pharmaceutica N.V.) discloses substituted tetracyclic tetrahydrofuran derivatives with a specific halogen substitution pattern on the dibenzoazepine, dibenzooxepine, dibenzothiepine or dibenzosuberane ring. The compounds are useful in the treatment or prevention of CNS disorders, cardiovascular disorders or gastrointestinal disorders and show a faster onset of action over the compounds as disclosed in WO 97/38991.
Both WO 03/048146, published Jun. 12, 2003 (Janssen Pharmaceutica N.V.) and WO 03/048147, published Jun. 12, 2003 (Janssen Pharmaceutica N.V.) disclose processes for the preparation of each of the 4 diastereomers of cis-, respectively trans-fused 3,3a,8,12b-tetrahydro-2H-dibenzo[3,4:6,7]cyclohepta[1,2b]furan derivatives in a stereochemically pure form from a single enantiomerically pure precursor.
WO 03/040122, published May 15, 2003 (Janssen Pharmaceutica N.V.) discloses mandelate salts of the compounds according to WO 97/38991 and WO 99/19317. Said salts were surprisingly found to be more stable at enhanced temperature and relative humidity than the compounds disclosed in WO 97/38991 and WO 99/19317.
Further should be mentioned WP 97/39001, published Oct. 23, 1997 (Janssen Pharmaceutica N.V.), which discloses heterocyclic tetracyclic isoxazolidine derivatives and which show affinity for the 5-HT2 receptors.